<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jeannie Series by Eliliyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172696">The Jeannie Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah'>Eliliyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blood Sharing, Dom!Klaus, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Klaroline, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Caroline, Supernatural AU - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus finds a magic lamp on his Hawaiian Island. Now that Caroline is his own personal Jeannie, he wants to claim her in every filthy way possible under the setting sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaroline Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Dream of Caroline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019. Prompt: Seashells</p><p>I Dream of Caroline</p><p> </p><p>Klaus Mikaelson was walking along the beach in one of his favorite places in the world: Hawaii. He had traveled the world a hundred times over in his thousand years. Hawaii was among the last as it was literally in the middle of the ocean. He had compelled himself this tiny island during his first visit nearly a hundred years prior. Once they left New Orleans, Elijah retreated to France while his younger brother and sister stayed together… for a while. After daggering Rebekah in the 1920s and adding her to his other two temporarily dead siblings, Finn and Kol, Klaus needed to get away for a while. </p><p>Klaus spent the second half of the 1920s roaming around the Hawaiian Islands alone. He had come across this island on an extended outrigger canoe trip. There were a few families here, but he killed them and spread word amongst neighboring islands that the land was filled with terrible beasts and all who set foot there would be damned for all time. At first, the locals didn’t believe it. After a few people who never returned turned into a dozen, they believed. It was his now and he loved it. Nobody would ever find him here. Not even his siblings knew of this place. He had daggered Elijah days after breaking his hybrid curse and left town promptly after the body was safely stored with the rest. On occasion, he missed his two younger siblings, but not enough. The last few years had been boring and the thought of his mischievous brother and sister held a certain appeal.</p><p>The Original Hybrid walked along the beach and idly kicked seashells and seaweed out of his way. The shore wasn’t very expansive as most of the island was a jungle with an inactive (he hoped) volcano in the center. It was a very small island and probably not more that three miles at its widest point, but it was his. No matter what had happened in Mystic Falls or New Orleans, here he was the only and only king. He had a small house, a shack really, but he built it himself and loved the sound of the island at night. It was HIS house. Everything on this island was his: seashells, fish, conch, trees, plants, flowers, sand, volcano… antique oil lamp?</p><p>Why was an antique oil lamp laying innocently in a pile of Hawaiian seashells on HIS island? It better have floated in with the tide… if someone had been here, he would have a lot of tedious killing and rumor spreading to do. He picked it up and looked at it. It was obviously ancient, probably middle eastern… Iraq? Of course, it wasn’t always called by that name. He had visited Baghdad for the first time in the middle part of the thirteenth century but got the hell out when whispers of the Mongol invasion began. He had been many times since, but it had never returned to what it once was, which he found a pity. </p><p>The lamp was a tall bottle that was wide at the bottom and tapered up, ending with a glass stopper. He tried to pull it out, but it wouldn’t budge even for his hybrid hands. It was an odd type of paint for the era in which it must have been produced. It was light blue, but it was very metallic and changed shades as he turned it around in his hands. It was some type of ceramic creation encrusted with beautiful gems and etched with solid gold. It was a true work of art. He dipped it in the water to rinse it off. He used his artist’s fingers to wipe away some of the sea water when it suddenly burned white hot and jumped out of his hands.</p><p>Klaus was knocked back into the sand by some magical force. He watched in shock as ice blue smoke shot up from the mysterious bottle. A cloud of blue fluff filled the air and slowly began to form a shape. When the smoke cleared, the hybrid’s jaw dropped as he looked upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was small and petite, but with large breasts and a perfect smile. She had bright blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. She didn’t look particularly middle eastern. She looked like a Norse goddess he learned about as a child long ago. Her skin was porcelain and most of it was on display. </p><p>The woman was wearing a tiny vest that could only have been held on by magic. It was perfectly molded to her perfect shape. It barely went past her nipples, didn’t touch in between her breasts, and stopped at the bottom of her lovely mounds. It must have been the finest silk ever produced. Her pants billowed around her legs and closed just above her ankles. While they were the same periwinkle as the mini vest, the fabric was so sheer he could nearly see through it. With no shirt, he had a perfect view of her toned abdomen. She had a sapphire dangling from her belly button. A gold silk scarf was tied around her waist, the knot at her hip hiding nothing of that thigh and the rest draping just below her bottom. Her shoes were a darker blue and pointed up at the toe. Her long blonde hair was held in place by a tiny hat from the middle of which her hair cascaded in curls halfway down her back. When she smiled at him with her glowing white teeth and strawberry lips, her eyes sparkled.</p><p>Klaus’ gut reaction was to throw her down in the sand and claim her in the most primal way possible. He felt a possessiveness he had never felt before… and that was saying something for a man who felt that his loved ones literally belonged to him like treasures in a chest. He had never seen anyone so ethereal that he questioned his consciousness. She emanated a light and happiness he had never believed existed until this moment. A calmness came over him as he rose to his feet and wiped the sand off his bare chest and jeans. </p><p>“Hello, Master. My name is Caroline and I am your Jeannie,” the woman, Caroline, said with a deep curtsey that gave him an even better view of her barely covered cleavage. </p><p>Klaus blinked his own blue eyes and shook his head. “Come again, love?” he asked with a raised brow, his mind in a haze.</p><p>Caroline beamed at him as though he was the only man, perhaps even only being, on the planet. She held her fists on her hips as she explained. “I am a jeannie. I grant wishes to my master. I live in my magic lamp and cannot out unless my master calls upon me. When my master dies, my lamp vanishes, and I am banished to the far corners of the earth until I am rescued by a new master. You have found me and are now my Master, if you will have me.” She held her hands in front of her and smiled at him sweetly, balancing on her tip toes. </p><p>Klaus’ eyes were wide as he stared at her, stunned. Realizing she was worrying her lower lip as she patiently awaited his answer, he shook his head and answered her at last. “Yeah, of course, I’ll have you, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Master!” she squealed, throwing herself into his arms. Still stunned, it took him a moment to return her embrace. She jumped back out of his arms and nodded her head vehemently up and down, her high-pitched voice musical in its beauty. “I will be a good jeannie, Master, I promise! I will grant your wishes and do your bidding and stay by your side as long as you live.”</p><p>Klaus smirked. “I’m immortal, little jeannie.”</p><p>Caroline nodded her head and smiled her radiant smile again. “As am I, Master. I have been alive for over ten thousand years. We will have many happy centuries.” She grinned widely, showing him her perfect teeth.</p><p>Klaus smiled softly at her. Her enthusiasm to be in his service was intoxicating. Never before had anyone willingly pledged themselves to him with no ulterior motives. “Walk with me, jeannie. Or do you prefer Caroline?” he asked, taking her arm in his as they began to walk down the beach as the Hawaiian sun set over the volcano. </p><p>“I prefer to make you happy in every way at all times. You may call me by any name you wish, Master,” she replied with a smile.</p><p>Klaus smirked as he stared down at her mostly bare chest. “And when you say in every way…” he said, his voice husky as he trailed off.</p><p>Caroline popped her head up to meet his eyes. “Oh, do you mean sexually, Master? I am an expert in all types of sex, and you may do with me as you wish. However,” she added, her smile fading as her eyebrows pinched together, “I am for your pleasure only. If you choose to give me away, I will be released from your service and my lamp will vanish from you forever.” </p><p>The jeannie looked miserable at this prospect, so Klaus quickly reassured her. “I don’t play well with others and I never share. I promise,” he said sincerely.</p><p>Caroline’s face lit up again and she threw her arms around his neck once more. As before, she jumped back down and returned to his side. “Good!” she cheered. “In that case, you may do anything with my body you wish, and I will be happy to provide you pleasure,” she said, beaming at him.</p><p>The new couple continued their walk down the beach. Caroline told him her long history and explained the current state of her clothing and lamp. She had been enslaved to a master a millennium before who decided to make her a new home, hence the middle eastern design. She had been on every continent and had been owned by men and women from all cultures and walks of life. However, in the end she always ended up heartbroken and alone. She was delighted with his immortality. Perhaps he would be the first to never hurt her. She hoped so. </p><p>“So, tell me about these wishes. You said I have an unlimited number but are there things I cannot wish for?” he asked curiously. There had to be a catch somewhere. Things like this didn’t happen to men… monsters… like him.</p><p>“You may wish for anything you like,” she said with a smile. “Although there are wishes I do not have the power to grant.” He raised his eyebrow at her, urging her to continue. “As I said, you may not share me with anyone at anytime for any reason, either sexually or otherwise. I cannot grant a wish for anyone other than you unless you make that wish on their behalf without coercion.”</p><p>Klaus snorted. “Nothing to worry about there. I’m not easily manipulated, I assure you.”</p><p>Caroline nodded her head in agreement. “Yes, I can tell you are very smart. That makes me very happy, Master,” she added, kissing him on the cheek and smiling up at him. “I cannot reverse death, nor can I end life. I cannot use violence unless it is to save my master from an imminent attack. I cannot manipulate emotions. I cannot reveal myself to others unless you say so and you must do so each time you wish me to be seen,” she explained.</p><p>“What if someone comes in and you’re with me?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“No one but my master can see me. I am for you and only you unless you choose to reveal my existence. If you choose to do so, that person will lose all memory unless they are under your instructions or in your immediate vicinity. I cannot be the cause or end of a war. I cannot do silly things such as breathe underwater or make giant buildings suddenly appear or walk through walls. However, I can teleport!” she shared excitedly. </p><p>“Can you fly on a magic carpet?” he teased.</p><p>Caroline did not seem to understand the reference but smiled and answered anyway. “Yes, I can. Although I have not used a carpet to fly. It would not be necessary. Normally it’s more like levitating, Master,” she said as though this were very obvious and his suggestion had been ridiculous. “Flying is very fun, but teleporting is much more practical. My last master liked to get around in a thing called an automobile. Have you heard of them?” she asked, her voice perky.</p><p>Klaus laughed out loud at that. “Yes, yes I do believe I have. When exactly was the last time you had a master?” he asked.</p><p>“What year is it, Master?” she asked politely. </p><p>“It is currently 2019, jeannie,” he informed her.</p><p>Caroline nodded her head in thought. “It has been 101 years since my last master died. He caught influenza. It was very sad. Many people died,” she said sadly.</p><p>Klaus remembered that pandemic. Rebekah had been a volunteer in a New Orleans flu ward. “Fifty million people died. It was very unfortunate,” he concurred. “Do you have any other restrictions on wishes?”</p><p>Caroline tilted her head to the side, thinking. “Sometimes I am not aware of what I cannot do until I try. I had a master who wanted me to cause a tornado so he would be the only farmer with pigs, but I was not able to do that for him,” she said casually. “I have found I cannot do things that would cause mass suffering. Other than that, I live to serve!” she said bouncing on her funny shoes.</p><p>Was this really happening? A jeannie? It seemed so farfetched, even for his life. If he was hallucinating, Klaus sincerely hoped he never came back to reality. He pulled her to him with his strong hands on her delicate hips. She continued to stare up at him with that same enchanting smile. He wound his hand in her cascading curls and kissed her roughly and deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tiny fingers playing with the end of his golden locks. His tongue dominated her mouth and she purred, the vibrations thrumming down to the back of his throat. He pulled back and looked down at her body appreciatively. Just to see what would happen, he pinched one of her nipples and then the other, so they stood at attention. She smiled the whole time and never moved her hands from the back of his neck. “Your little outfit doesn’t cover much, little jeannie,” he teased, tracing the line of her mini vest between her breasts.</p><p>Caroline looked down at his talented fingers caressing her skin and then back up at his lusty expression. “I can remove it if you wish, Master. Would you prefer me naked?” she asked enthusiastically. </p><p>Klaus barked out a laugh. No, he definitely never wanted to wake up if this was a dream. “Yes, Caroline, I would prefer you naked,” he joked, laughing hysterically when she blinked her eyes and was immediately bare before his lusty gaze. “Wow. You do aim to please, don’t you?” he whispered as he took her in his arms. He tugged at her curls that now fell free without her tiny hat. “I would like it if this was the only hair you had,” he informed her. She blinked as was as pristine as the day she was born… if she had been born. Were jeannies born or did they come out of the oven as perfect sex goddesses? He wasn’t sure, nor did he care as he examined her figure.</p><p>A low growl emitted from deep in the hybrid’s throat. His jeannie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back to give him an unobstructed view as she smiled up at him like he was the best thing in the entire world. He glided his thumbs down her body, admiring the way she melted at his touch. She dissolved into him as though they had been together for every one of his thousand years. Caroline was made for him and she would never leave unless he willingly gave her away… and he was never, ever going to do that. She was HIS now and would be his always and forever. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caroline In a Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus found the woman of his dreams in Jeannie!Caroline. Now, all he wants is to claim her in every way possible.<br/>Very dirty beach smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline In a Bottle</p><p> </p><p>Klaus Mikaelson hummed appreciatively as he looked down at his naked jeannie, Caroline. They were on his personally compelled private Hawaiian island. She popped out of a bottle and proclaimed she was now his own personal jeannie and existed solely to grant his wishes until the end of his days. She said her wish was to give him pleasure… who was he to tell her no? He wrapped his arm around her and caressed her bare ass. He took over her mouth, claiming every inch of her of her tongue. That’s what he wanted to do with every inch of ALL of her. </p><p>The hybrid looked down the beach and spotted his handmade cabana about a quarter of a mile away. He looked at her and smirked as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She screamed when he flashed them all the way to the cabana and it drew a deep laugh from his throat. She was adorable… and HIS. </p><p>Klaus attacked her lips with his as he set her on her feet. He pinched her nipples one at a time, making her moan into his mouth. He kissed and nipped his way down to her breasts, taking one peach nipple between his teeth and biting hard. He could smell her arousal surrounding them. She wanted to be claimed. She wanted him to enjoy her. She wanted to BELONG to him in every sense of the word. He switched to her other nipple and sucked it into his wet, hot mouth. She threw her head back, blonde curls cascading all the way down to her ass, pressing her breasts deeper into his mouth. </p><p>The hybrid teased her belly with the tips of his fingers as they made their journey south. He bit her neck hard with his human teeth. “Do YOU enjoy sex, jeannie Caroline?” he asked, his voice husky with desire. </p><p>Caroline nodded her head frantically up and down and gasped, “Yes! Yes, Master. I enjoy pleasing you in every way. If it is your wish to bring me pleasure, I will obediently do as you ask of me.”</p><p>Klaus slipped his finger in between her smooth folds. She was soaking wet and it was all for him. There was just one last thing he needed to know… “Can I bite you, jeannie?”</p><p>Caroline moaned when he circled her clit with his skilled finger. “If it pleases you, Master. I have not had a vampire-”</p><p>“Hybrid,” he interjected. </p><p>“I apologize. I have not had a hybrid as my Master before, but I am happy to please you with my blood if it is your wish to bite me,” she said with another gasp as he thrust a finger deep inside of her. That was all he needed to know. He was going to bury his cock and fangs into her until she forgot any other master had come before and fuck her into oblivion right here under the thatched roof of his cabana.  </p><p>Klaus added a second finger and palmed her clit as he thrust hard and fast into her. She pressed her breasts into his chest as he tugged her head back by her curls, pulling her hair hard. He attacked her throat with his teeth and tongue. He extended his fangs just enough to scrape her porcelain skin. It was his turn to gasp when her blood hit his tongue. He’d killed hundreds of thousands in his lifetime, but never had he tasted anything like this. She tasted like magic run red. He could feel her power thrumming through his veins. His cock throbbed painfully in his jeans.</p><p>Caroline whimpered and moaned as she got closer and closer. He increased his speed further and furiously rubbed his palm against her slick little bud. “Come for me, jeannie,” he commanded. She cried out as she began to fall off the edge. Without warning, he sunk his double fangs into her neck and drank deeply. She may not have been fed upon before, but if her screams of pleasure were any indication, she was a natural blood bunny. He bit harder at her enthusiasm. Her walls clenched all around him as he shoved in a third finger to extend her orgasm. He brutally fucked her with his fingers hard, fast and deep as her juices coated his hand and spilled onto the fine white sand beneath the thatched roof. “Who do you belong to, Caroline?” he growled out before biting the other side of her neck once his first attack had healed instantly.</p><p>Caroline cried out again, screaming that he was her master. “Oh! Master! Oh my GOD! I’m yours! I’m yours! I’m yours! Oh! MASTER! I’m yours! I’m yours!” she chanted, her body bending nearly in half as pleasure overtook her. “I am YOURS! I will love you… FOREVER!” she screamed as her orgasm peaked. He slowly began reducing his speed, helping her come back down. She panted heavily, her bare chest heaving as he licked her hard nipples. He drew blood from her breasts and drank deep from her seemingly endless supply of blood. No matter how much he swallowed, her heart rate never slowed as would a human’s.</p><p>Klaus finally pulled his mouth away and looked at her flushed face, eyes half closed in ecstasy. He felt his cock twitch and knew he wanted her there and then. He pulled her down to the sand by her hair, throwing her on her hands and knees. He fell to his knees behind her naked body and pulled his massive, hard, throbbing cock out of his jeans and immediately thrust into her. She cried out when she felt his flesh roughly enter her dripping pussy. He held her head up with her silky golden curls in one hand while using the other to slap her ass hard enough to leave a bruise that faded as quickly as it appeared. She moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain.</p><p>The hybrid fucked her hard and fast, burying himself completely inside of her small frame. He watched her perfect and shapely breasts bounce up and down in time with his deep, deep thrusts. The rougher he made her take it, the more she seemed to enjoy it. Soon, he held nothing back as she moaned his name over and over.  He hadn’t been able to fuck anyone this hard in centuries. It felt amazing. It felt like power. It felt like he was forever marking her as his because he WAS. He fucked her hard under the cabana as the sun set, the sound of the waves enhancing the sound of her screams.</p><p>“Come, jeannie,” he ordered, slapping her ass even harder than before. She screamed and screamed as he fucked her in just the right spot deep in her warm, wet pussy. She squeezed around him with such force that he almost lost himself, but he wasn’t finished with her yet. He thrust hard and fast as she convulsed all around his rigid cock. He dug his nails into her hips and dragged them down her ass, blood running down her thighs and painting the soft sand. She cried out and he yanked her hair, pulling it tightly. </p><p>It took several minutes for the blonde woman to stop shaking as she sucked in deep breaths over and over. He lay his body on top of hers and kissed the back of her neck. “Good girl,” he whispered, kissing her cheek softly, hard cock still buried in her pussy. </p><p>Caroline hummed happily at his praise. “Thank you, Master. My only wish is to make you happy. Please use me in any way that will bring you pleasure,” she said sweetly. </p><p>Klaus smirked. “As you wish, sweetheart.” He pulled his drenched cock out of her soaking pussy. He wet his fingers in her juices and pushed one into her anus. She moaned in delight at the new sensation. He quickly added a second finger, then a third, anxious to be inside her again. Even a minute was too long to be apart. He removed his fingers and teased her anus with the tip of his head. Her back arched and her hips wiggled, clearly meeting his anxiety for connection.</p><p>Caroline groaned when her new master pushed his thick cock into her anus, her pussy convulsing as pleasure shot into her clit. Klaus’ eyes involuntarily closed, and he gasped at the feeling of his cock buried in her tight ass. He kneaded her cheeks with one hand, tugging her hair sharply with the other. He moved in and out as slowly as he could manage to loosen her up. He wanted to fuck her hard, but not if it meant hurting her. He loved the sound of her moans as he made her feel as good as he felt. She bucked her hips backwards, taking him deeper. He took that as his cue to bury his long, thick cock all the way in her ass.</p><p>Klaus felt his eyes roll back as he was completely sheathed in her warm body. She was his and he wanted to claim every bit of her. He began to move in and out a little faster. Suddenly, he thrust into her deep, hard and fast three times before resuming his slow pace. She whimpered, clearly ready to come again. He smirked, slapping her again. He reached down and pinched and twisted a very erect nipple hard. He pinched her over and over in time with his thrusts, increasing his speed slightly more. He moved to her other nipple and repeated the process. </p><p>Caroline was close, very close. She just needed a few hard, deep, fast thrusts in her ass, and she’d be gone. Klaus teased his way down her belly, keeping her on the edge as he sped up. Finally, his finger found her clit and began to furiously rub it in circles as he fucked her hard and fast. “Come,” he growled, and she was lost. He pinched her clit hard and her throbbing pussy filled with liquid that shot down her thighs, coating them with her arousal. The smell hand Klaus digging his teeth into her neck. He barely slowed down enough for her to come down in his frenzy.</p><p>Klaus felt her hot, magical blood rush down his throat, and he was in heaven. The feeling of her warm channel clenching around his cock was overwhelming enough, but her blood was maddening. He wanted her to come one more time beneath the thatched roof before he was done playing with her. He put his weight on her back and held a nipple in each hand as he fucked her ass hard and deep. He rolled them between his fingers, pulling them hard in time with his violent thrusts. Caroline arched her back and pressed her breasts into his eager hands, blonde curls cascading down her back as she took everything her master gave her. </p><p>Caroline’s legs were shaking already, but when her arms joined, Klaus brought his hands to her hips to hold her up as he fucked her as hard as he wanted. He moved in and out at a punishing rhythm, his own moans filling the air. He pumped into her deep and fast as he approached his own release. He snaked one hand down and supported her lower belly with his palm as his finger attacked her throbbing clit. “I’m going to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked in your life and when I come, I want you right there with me,” he growled into her ear. All she could do was nod her head as she fell into oblivion.</p><p>Klaus pulled out to just below his head and then slammed back into her. She screamed when the base of his cock entered her over and over as he repeated his move, his wet finger torturing her in time with his slams. His own knees threatened to give out as he fell on top of her and brutally fucked her ass. He thrust two fingers in her pussy, and she screamed herself hoarse as a ferocious orgasm ripped through her. He pulled out and thrust into her shivering pussy. He sunk his fangs into her carotid and his come shot out hard and fast while her blood flowed down his throat as he fucked them both through their massive orgasms.</p><p>Barely able to breath, he fell off her and landed on his back on the white powdered sand. He pulled her head onto his heaving chest and leaned down to kiss her. Tears were flowing down her beautifully flushed cheeks, a remnant of the intensity of his claiming. He kissed her for several long moments while they both returned to planet earth. He pulled back and smiled at her. Her smile was wide, her cherry lips puffy around her perfectly white teeth. He kissed her on the nose before letting his head fall back. He reached down and zipped up his jeans. They lay there and watched the moon rise over the Pacific Ocean, her completely bare body glowing under the starlight peeking down through the thatched roof of the cabana. Klaus Mikaelson now owned Caroline the jeannie and would cherish her as his always and forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>